


Goodbye for now

by struckbylarry



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struckbylarry/pseuds/struckbylarry
Summary: Jinho is leaving for the military and Hyunggu needs to say one last goodbye.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Goodbye for now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this because I needed Jinho to get some cuddling action and because I already miss him (and we don't have enough of this pairing around here). I hope our tiny hyung stays safe and comes back quickly to us!

It was the night before Jinho had to enlist. Hyunggu was trying to sleep but couldn’t, his mind was full, thinking about Pentagon’s journey and what could happen from now on and how Jinho hyung had always been a pillar of their group. He knew he wasn’t the only one that wouldn’t get to sleep that night, all of them had felt the somber atmosphere when they went to sleep, even though Shinwon and Changgu had tried their best to lift the spirits of everyone before the night ended.

Hyunggu was turning over and over again in his bed, which was honestly annoying him a lot at this point. He wanted to be well-rested to send his hyung off in the morning. It was 3:00 a.m already and he was not even close to getting some sleep. Since he was used to having sleepovers at dorm B he decided to do just that, he just hoped Jinho hyung wasn’t sleeping yet, so he wouldn’t disturb him (Jinho’s sleeping habits where very precious to him). He got the spare key they all had in case they needed to go to dorm B and got out of bed. When he entered the dorm he saw Yuto sleeping on the sofa - looking cute holding a stuffed bear -, it was kind of a chilly night so Hyunggu got a blanket that was near the sofa and put on him, just in case. He then went through the hall and entered the first room that came to his mind. It was Jinho hyung’s room. 

Jinho had a lamp attached to his bed and it was still lit, which was unusual for that time of the night. He was so focused on his laptop that he didn’t even see his dongsaeng coming over. Hyunggu tapped Jinho’s shoulder and he finally looked up, while Hyunggu was putting on his best maknae smile, that he used whenever he wanted something. It was the maknae’s secret weapon, it always worked.

“Hyunggy-ya, what are you doing here? It’s so late.”

“I’m sorry hyung, I just couldn’t sleep and I thought I could stay here tonight...with you if that’s alright with you.”

Jinho looked at him for a few seconds before answering, his eyes looked extra kind that night.

“Of course Hyunggu-ya, come here, and let’s try to get some sleep.”, the older one said, putting his laptop away to make room for him and turning off his lamp.

Hyunggu didn’t need to be told twice. He hopped on the bed and quickly went inside the covers, burying himself on Jinho, trying to make himself as smaller as possible. Putting his head right beside Jinho’s head on his pillow, facing him.

“Oh...hyung, I forgot my pillow.”

“It’s ok, we can share, now get to sleep”, Jinho said ruffling his hair. Hyunggu always felt funny when his hyung did that, he didn’t now to explain it, but it felt nice. He always felt good when he was around him, that much he knew.

He was used to sleeping with his members on the same bed, he had done it a million times before but today felt different. He was holding on to Jinho as his life depended on it and it somehow did. His heart had a space that fit every single one of his members, and Jinho was no different, he always took care of his space with the utmost love and having that missing piece would be painful. Jinho knew that even if Hyunggu hadn’t said a word when he held on to him. He knew. And maybe that’s why he held him a little bit tighter.

A few minutes had passed without neither of them saying anything. Hyunggu had put his head on Jinho’s chest, hugging his side. They were just basking in the comfort and warmth of being close.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“You know I’ll miss you right?”

“Of course, my voice is irreplaceable”, He said in a joking tone.

“I’m serious Hyung.” Jinho knew he was pouting, even without seeing his face. 

“I know”, He said, with a more serious tone. Hyunggu always managed to break down his walls with a few words. At that moment the world stopped for a little bit and he did something that he never did before. He softly kissed Hyunggu’s forehead. It was so quick that Hyunggu could have thought he was imagining it if he wasn’t so aware of his hyung’s actions. It was nice, he could get used to getting kisses from his hyung like this. Maybe there was something there, something that he couldn’t quite catch yet. Being there with his hyung, feeling so comfortable in his arms was making him finally feel the sleep coming. He was too sleepy to think properly but he needed to say something before he fell asleep.

“Thank you for being our pillar hyung, I don’t know what we would do if we didn’t have you with us all this time.”

“No need to thank me for anything, you guys are my family. You are my family Hyunggu-ya...and I’m gonna miss you too.” Jinho squeezed him a little bit while he said that.

“Good to know hyung.” Hyunggu lifted his face and just did what his heart wanted at that moment, which was planting a kiss on his hyung’s cheek. He then returned back down to Jinho’s chest, closing his eyes quickly after, feeling the most peaceful he had been in days. Jinho was glad all the lights were off and his dongsaeng couldn’t see his face properly because he was sure he was blushing.

The last thing Hyunggu remembers thinking before falling asleep was how soft Jinho’s skin felt on his lips. He couldn’t even imagine Jinho had gone to sleep thinking something surprisingly similar. 

Jinho would say goodbye for now when the morning arrived but they both knew that no matter what the future brought to them they would be together and they would fight together. 


End file.
